


Just a dream?

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 10





	Just a dream?

Bang Hosea gets shot right in front of Dutch's eyes. And it was all his fault. He wanted to rob that damn bank in the biggest city of the whole country, with many cops. Although he'd known that Hosea had a saver method to get much money, he wanted to rob that bank too get faster too the money. But it all got wrong. Micah died, wich all made happy. But Hosea deserved better.

Arthur dragged Dutch out of there. Dutch doesn't cared anymore if somebody will shot him too. It would be a blessing. Then he and Hosea are united again. His lover. He can't get over it. He sees it again and again, how Milton shot his sweet Fox right in the heart. How he yelled in pain, how he felt on the floor, twitching, taking his last breath and then how his head gently fall onto the cold ground. Tears run Down Dutch's face. They're on there way too Beaver Holow. Up in the mountains. Everybody is sad about the loss of Hosea.

But for Dutch it hurts the most. His lover, his left hand, the heart and brain of the gang is dead. And it's all Dutch's fault. He barely can't see because of the amount of tears that runs down his cheeks. His heart is broken into a million little pieces. It was a stupid Idea. And Hosea payed with his life only because Dutch had that stupid plan. He should have listened to Hosea, not Micah. That little rat. He lost his lover.

He knew he could never live without Hosea, but he didn't think it would throw him off track so quickly and so hard when Hosea was gone. Hosea isn't the youngest anymore. He is 75 and would probably not have lived much longer anyway. But he could still have endured natural death, because it wouldn't have been his fault then. Even if that would probably be very hard too. But Hosea got shot because of his stupid plan! That's another train. Dutch's

Dutch's world has collapsed. After the heist, he wanted to move the camp to Beaver Hollow and live a quiet life there with the rest of the gang. Get money honestly. But he can't do it without Hosea. The older man was always behind him. No matter how stupid his plan or idea was. Even if he had doubts, he still followed Dutch. He was loyal. And Dutch values loyalty very much. Just like honesty. Hosea Was really a clever fox. He was very wise and had eagle eyes. And that's the reason why they actually all came out alive everywhere. And now he's dead. A part of Dutch died with Hosea.

,,Dutch! Dutch! DUTCH!" he hears suddenly a voice say, wich was at the end a scream.

Dutch opens his eyes, and sees the ceiling that is bathed in a faint moonlight. And suddenly he looks in Hoseas brown eyes. So beautiful.

,,You're alive!" Dutch says with relief.

The younger man suddenly notices that he's trembling and crying. Both man sit up straight. Hosea lays his arms arround Dutch's neck. Dutch do the same by Hosea. Hosea gots really shot In the robbery, Hosea was really shot by Milton. He passed out for two months. But in this time the wound could heal in peace. And now four months later he is completely healthy. Dutch has that nightmare over and over again.  
Hosea plants a soft kiss on Dutch's lips.

,,Shh baby it's Alright. I'm still here, I'm still alive. Go back to sleep honey." Hosea whispers with his soothing voice.

Then he kisses the tears from Dutch's face. Both man laying down again. Cuddled tiedly together. Dutch calms down immediately and falls back to sleep. This time without a dram. Hosea watching his big cat for some minutes, before sleep catches up with him.


End file.
